The present invention relates to construction of a cable-stay bridge and more particularly to a method of construction a prestressed cable-stay bridge with on the spot stressing of steel beams and concrete or asphalt slab which method tends to rapidly span the beams from one tower to another and to provide a safety working system for the spot stressing of the steel beams.
In the art, there are about two methods of constructing cable-stay bridges, One method is sequentially casting short segments in place. The other method is to lift short precast segments in place. Both methods are greatly consuming the time and labor and both methods are not safe for the working personnel because they are working at a high elevation without any guard device. Besides, each of the segments is suspended from the main tower by a skew cable. So that the top of the main tower should bear greatly the heavy load of the segments, thus the designer has to strengthen the structure of the tower and sacrifice its external nicety. Another method of constructing a cable-stayed bridge adapts a horizontally extending struss including an air filled tanks to aid in construction of the bridge over a body of water. When the struss is spanning from a first tower for example, to a second tower, it is supported by the tanks on the water and enables the struss to move further forward to be projected from the second tower to a third tower. A plurality of stay cables are then strung from a top of the second tower to a series of temporary connections to the struss before a deck portion is constructed on the struss. After the deck portion is finished and suspended from a set of permanent stay cables, the struss is then moved still further forward beyond the third tower for constructing additional deck portions. This type of construction a cable-stayed bridge is more safe than the above discussed methods. But it consumes more time and material.
The present invention is arisen to obviate and/or militate the disadvantages discussed the above for the prior art and provides a more safe and faster procedure to construct a cable-stayed bridge.